<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Семейные узы by Tyusha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358916">Семейные узы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyusha/pseuds/Tyusha'>Tyusha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драбблы с Усоппом [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon, i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:47:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyusha/pseuds/Tyusha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда кажется, что ничего больше не сможет тебя удивить, судьба преподносит очередной сюрприз.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драбблы с Усоппом [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Семейные узы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Усопп-сан никогда не рассказывал, что его отец тоже пират, - Брук пригубил чай, хотя у него и не было губ. - Это большая неожиданность для меня - и для всех нас, йо-хо-хо-хо. <br/>- Да Усопп и мне не говорил, что стал пиратом, - засмеялся Ясопп, почесывая затылок. - Вот что было неожиданно, так это его листовка. <br/>- Да, Усопп-сан как всегда отличился. Пойти в море вслед за своим отцом, как мне это знакомо! Какая романтика! <br/>- Нифига! - закричал Усопп с противоположной стороны зала. - Не за отцом, а за приключе-ее-ниями-иии, Луффи-и, слезь с меня-я-аа! <br/>Усопп смеялся, едва удерживаясь на ногах под весом сытого Луффи. Они были уже довольно пьяны и от этого еще веселее. <br/>Брук заметил, что подслушивать не вежливо, но Усопп проигнорировал его замечание, продолжая резвиться с Луффи - они решили выйти поиграть в снежки, но сначала надо было разобраться с правилами. Брук улыбнулся молодости, он может и присоединился бы, но кости ломило от холода. Хотя он и не чувствует холода. Прошло немного времени - Брук, на самом деле, плохо чувствовал время и часто, задумавшись, не мог понять, прошел день или всего лишь час - прежде чем он продолжил разговор. <br/>- Так у вас вся семья пиратов? - пришлось позвать Ясоппа еще раз, тот отвлекся на очень крутую пушку Фрэнки и не заметил обращения с первого раза. Брук улыбнулся про себя, отметив похожую на Усоппа черту. <br/>- Нет, - покачал тот головой, доливая себе саке в кружку, - мой отец не был пиратом и, на самом деле, был против, чтобы я им становился. Говорил, что в этом нет будущего, что я испорчу жизнь и себе, и своим близким, семье… Наверное, в чем-то он был прав… <br/>Ясопп помолчал, следя взглядом за вернувшимися Усоппом и Луффи - замерзшие, они тряслись и стучали зубами, пытаясь согреть себя руками. Без перчаток, шапок и шарфов - Брук краем слуха слышал, как Санджи ругается на них и подсовывает чашки с горячим какао.<br/>- Мои жена и сын были такого же мнения… - сказал он тихо, но его услышали. - Ясопп-сан, так же как только вы решаете, удалась ли ваша жизнь, так же и Усопп должен решить, как сложилась его. Спросите его сейчас, жалеет ли он о чем-либо. О своем прошлом, о вашем уходе, о своем решении. Я уверен, он только посмеется вам в лицо. <br/>- Думаешь? <br/>- Я знаю его больше вашего, как бы это печально не звучало для вас. <br/>- Ты хороший мужик, Брук, - Ясопп хлопнул его по плечу, чуть скривившись, когда ладонь встретила кость. <br/>- А вы очень невоспитанный, - Брук бы нахмурился, если бы мог. - Прошу вас, я вам в деды гожусь! <br/>Ясопп засмеялся. <br/>- Каков отец, таков сын… - выдохнул Брук, прихлебывая успевший остыть чай, и скривился, прося Санджи налить еще. <br/>- Мой дед, к слову, был пиратом, - сказал Ясопп, когда Санджи, матерясь и указывая, что нечего разбрасываться продуктами, даже если это простой чай, протянул Бруку новую чашку. - Наверное, из-за него, из-за рассказов о нем я согласился пойти с Боссом. К слову, звали его так же как и тебя. Какое совпадение. <br/>- Йо-хо-хо-хо! И правда. Невероятное совпадение. Помнится, для меня было большим шоком узнать, как зовут Усопп-сана. Замечательное имя, такое же я дал своему сыну при рождении и уже не надеялся услышать его из чужих уст… Но мне повезло, хотя человек был другой, но он с такой же гордостью и честью носит это имя. Это очень много для меня значит. <br/>- Я назвал его в честь отца. Хотя Банкина, моя жена, и говорила, что у меня просто никакой фантазии. Эй, Усопп, что такое? Подавился? <br/>Брук обернулся, Усопп откашливался, по подбородку, по рукам, из носа текло какао, кружку, чуть было не разбившуюся о пол, успела подхватить Робин. <br/>- Усопп-сан, вы в порядке, - участливо спросил Брук, протягивая носовой платок. - Подать воды? <br/>Усопп молча таращился на него, автоматом вытирая руки и лицо. Переводил взгляд с него на Ясоппа и не говорил ни слова. В полной тишине было слышно, как Робин засмеялась в углу, прикрывая рот ладошкой. <br/>- Э-это нифига не смешно, Робин! - наконец выдавил из себя Усопп, обвинительно показав пальцем на девушку. - Я мог умереть от шока! И почему мне кажется, что ты знала?! <br/>- Я не знала, Усопп. Для меня это такая же неожиданность. <br/>Усопп потер щеки ладонями. <br/>- Охренеть… <br/>Луффи все время не убирал руку с плеча Усоппа, оглядываясь то на Нами, то на Ясоппа, то на Брука в поисках ответов. <br/>- Что случилось, Усопп? - спросил он наконец, сжав плечо чуть сильнее. <br/>- Да ничего, в общем… То есть, все хорошо, да, но… странно… - он перевел взгляд на Брука, заглянув прямо в пустые глазницы. - Ты знал, да? <br/>- Знал что? - Ясопп так же как Луффи непонимающе переводил взгляд с одного на другого, периодически поглядывая на Робин, не зная ее, но чувствуя ее причастность. <br/>- Догадывался, - кивнул Брук, и Усопп плюхнулся на ближайший стул, не обращая внимания на уже сидящего там. <br/>- Офигеть… - повторил Усопп и засмеялся. Смеялся долго, Луффи тут же подхватил его смех, так же как и Брук. Нами, пропустившая все разговоры, подсела поближе к Робин, и та на ушко объяснила ей ситуацию. Подруги одновременно прыснули со смеху - Робин тихо, в кулачок, а Нами громко, хлопая рукой по столу и вытирая слезы тыльной стороной руки. <br/>- Вот это новость! - вставила она между смешками. <br/>- Не то чтобы это что-то меняло, - сказал Усопп, когда все успокоились. - Но я чертовски рад. Ты не представляешь насколько. Правда, Брук. <br/>- Конечно, Усопп-сан, - Брук отхлебнул чая, следя как уже Нами объясняет Луффи и остальным, что случилось. Ясопп слушал в первых рядах, постепенно роняя челюсть на пол. - Для меня это тоже очень важно. Не.. - Брук замялся. - Не могли бы вы… хотя бы раз… назвать…  <br/>- Дедушка. <br/>Брук распахнул глаза, услышав. Усопп катал непривычное слово на языке, пробуя с разных сторон. <br/>- Дедуля. Дед. Деда, - Усопп наклонял голову то вправо, то влево, повторяя. - Странно звучит. Я никогда его не использовал. Тебе как больше нравится? <br/>Брук улыбнулся, прикрыв глаза - хотя этого и не было заметно по его виду, череп оставался неподвижным. <br/>- Как вам привычней. <br/>- Мне… мне кажется за это надо выпить, Брук.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>